Dreamer's Disease
by Shattered Moon
Summary: A peek into Sarah's past with a little twist. Hope you all enjoy.


**Dreamer's Disease**

Serene Magick

May 9, 2005

One-shot

The shadows on the floor shifted as another glass could be heard breaking down stairs. A whimper so inaudible, it nearly wasn't real, echoed in the small room. A movement from underneath the blankets; the unicorn patterned quilt fell to the side as a little girl crawled out form underneath it. She was petite. Her hair was brunette and fell in disarray to her shoulders. Her large greenish-brown eyes were filled with innocence and fear. She didn't like the sound of breaking glass. Just like she didn't like fire.

The little six-year-old stumbled quietly to the corner of her room where she knew she could find comfort. Comfort had a name, Merlin. Her Daddy had gotten him for her birthday a few months ago, he was still a puppy but larger than her. She knelt beside him before, curling up to him, her head resting on Merlin's tummy. She loved Merlin, just like she loved Mommy and Daddy.

But Mommy and Daddy were fighting again.

She pressed her face deeper into Merlin's shaggy fur, and whimpered again. Mommy and Daddy weren't supposed to throw things at each other, they weren't supposed to fight, but they did. The little girl didn't know why. But they always fought now. She heard them say bad words to each other, she saw Mommy cry. She started to cry, not loudly. Being loud was something Mommy didn't like. Her quiet sobs died down as sleep consumed her once again. The little girl didn't dream, she was too practical for fanciful adventures of her own subconscious.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"SARAH!" The bellow echoed through the small house, catching the little girl off balance. She froze, trying to remember if she had done anything. No. She hadn't. She had picked up her room, she had made her bed, and she had brushed her teeth. So, why was Mommy yelling?

"SARAH ARTIMIS DEIDRA WILLIAMS!" Mommy shouted again. The little girl, Sarah, shivered; Mommy had used her full name. That meant she had done something really bad. But she didn't remember doing anything wrong; there was no school today so she wasn't late. But…she forgot to let Merlin out into the yard.

"Sorry Mommy." The little girl said. She was dressed in a simple jumper and a pair of white tights, her was still loose but this time it was brushed. She walked down the stairs, her little hand twisting and plaiting the hem of her jumper. She hoped Mommy wasn't too angry.

"I don't care if you are sorry!" Her Mommy hissed, she looked really angry, "Your stupid dog…" Mommy didn't finish her sentence. Instead she turned and walked away. Away to a group of suitcases, standing by the front door. Next to an older man, he was, what was the word, her young mind was searching for the right word. He was handsome, that was it. He had long black hair and a debonair smirk teasing his lips. The little girl looked harder at him, he returned the slight glare with one of his own.

His was more intimidating

"So this is the brat." He growled out, looking at the little girl with disdain. As he snarled, the little girl saw fangs and flinched. "Let us depart Lisa." Mommy nodded her head, and turning to the little girl she looked at her in disgust.

"Tell your Daddy for me, that this was a mistake. All of this was a mistake. This live is just…just too mundane!" Mommy said as she threw her arms up in the air. "And you, you were an even bigger mistake. I could have lived with Robert and been content, maybe even happy but you, you were the start of the fights."

"Mommy…but I love you." The little girl spoke. Her little voice quivered and nearly broke, but she looked to her Mommy, trying to be strong.

"You don't know what love is. You'll never know, because no one will ever love a little hellion like you. You will never be loved. You Daddy doesn't even love you; you're just his responsibility." Mommy said those cruel words with a twisted smile on her face. Mommy knew she was hurting the little girl, but she didn't care.

The little girl just stood there, and let her Mommy say those terrible to her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, neither of the adults noticed as they turned and disappeared from view. She just stood there until her Daddy came home from work. When Daddy saw her just standing there, he swooped in and picked her up.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Daddy whispered. Holding the little girl close, "Sarah, baby, what happened?"

The little girl, whimpered and pushed herself closer into her Daddy's arms, seeking the comfort her Mommy's words had robbed her of. Slowly the little girl repeated what Mommy had told her to tell Daddy. But she didn't tell Daddy what Mommy said about her.

That night, the little girl went to bed. She curled up underneath her unicorn blankets and snuggled into her lilac pillow. The little girl went to sleep, and for the first time, she dreamed of fanciful things, extravagant dreams.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day at school, the little girl was late. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair untidy. But she was happy. Her smile was brighter then any the teaches had ever seen her give. Ms. Kingsley called on her in class, and she didn't know the answer. The little girl didn't hear the bell ring signaling that it was time to go. She didn't acknowledge her friends; she was in a different place. She was in a special place where nothing hurt, where nothing could hurt her.

Sarah "The Practical" Williams become Sarah "The Dreamer" Williams.

Fin

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hey all! This is just a one-shot to flex my muscles so to speak and to tell everyone that I am actually alive. Perhaps not well, but I'm living. About 'Broken Robin', disregard what I said about the revisions, I'll just finish the story and then maybe I might rewrite it later.

Hopefully everyone likes this, and I truly hope that it is up to my usual standard that seems to entertain so many of you kind readers. Also, I have some really great news, I only have 28 more school days before I'm out for the summer. Which means more time for writing and other fun activities.


End file.
